


Just Bumps On The Road

by hollyster



Series: Theo/Liam [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Thiam, Fingering, Flavoured Lube, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, With Fluff, blowjob, it’s just rimming, porn with no plot, thiam are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster
Summary: In which Liam and Theo have struggles at in the bedroom and their relationship fears to burn out but Theo is refusing to give up and decides to spice things up which ends up with a trip to a sex shop.





	Just Bumps On The Road

Just Bumps On The Road

A/N: basically its only rimming!

+

"Li, I'm back from shopping," Theo yelled, entering the house with two bags. One bag from the grocery store, the other one from the sexstore. Theo just had to go there because he wanted to try something new and he knew that Liam wouldn't even think about to go in a sexstore. So Theo did it. For Liam. For himself. For them. Their sexlife has been a little bit boring for a while and it was time to change that.

"Oh, great." Liam mumbled, without even looking to Theo but watching HIMYM.

The older man sighed. It's been like this for a while. It's like they are living apart and the dark haired didn't like it at all. Sure, they still kiss, cuddle, shower together and do stuff couples do but this X-facor was absent. So Theo fought! He knew that it was the lousy sex. He just knew it!

He dropped the grocery bag on the kitchen table, unpacking it and then the chimera walked upstairs, quietly so that Liam wouldn't hear anything. 'Cause Theo had planed something so he set up the set. After 10 minutes he was done, smirking he rubbed his hand. He couldn't wait until he'd see Liam’s face. It would be priceless. But in first place he did it to save their relationship.

Theo headed downstairs to get Liam who was now watching TBBT. The chimera leant over the backrest of the sofa, gripping the zipper out of Liam’s big hands and switching off the dumb serial. The werewolf was about to complain when Theo covered his husband’s mouth with his hand, pulling him up. Then the chimera leant in and whispered, "Shush! You have to save your voice for later. Just come upstairs with me and enjoy."

Liam sighed, he just wanted to relax and watch some dumb TV show and now Theo had to ruin that. Nonetheless he followed his husband upstairs because he loved him.

He also knew that he and Theo were living apart and that the sex was part of it; to be honest Liam really hated making love to his lover at the moment. It wasn't that thrilling and lovely anymore and Liam missed that. Now it was just a bit kissing, a bit preping and then in and out, waiting until someone comes and then blowing or jerking the other one off. No kinks, no pet names or punishing, it was boring and plain sex. Liam was sick of it.

Little did he know what his husband had planed.

Completely ignorant the beta opened the door to his and Theo’s bedroom, freezing dead when he saw how the room had been decorated.

Their king size bed without blanket, only the XXL-pillows laid there. Over the bed was the shelf, filled with different colored bottles. The room-lights were dimmed, the venetians were down and the door got shut by Theo. Confused, Liam turned around to face the brown haired man, about to ask him what was going on but he couldn't even say a letter. Thin and soft lips attacked his, massaging them gently. Thiswas the best kiss since forever, Liam wasn't sure what it was but he really enjoyed this. Theo broke away from the kiss after some minutes, only kissing. No tongue or touching. Just a passionate kiss between two lovebirds.

"Li, listen to me. I kind of have the feeling that we are living apart and I do not want that. I want you and me forever, well at least for a long time. I don't want to break up with you without fighting for us. And you might have noticed that it wasn't only our couple activities which made it so bad. Not at all! These moments could bind us, without those we wouldn't be Thiam anymore. Liam, I have the feeling and I also know it is the lousy sex which makes us dissatisfied with us. Deep inside me I know that we are still the most amazing couple in the world and I want it back. So I thought we just have to jazz up our sex-life. I went shopping. These bottles over there are flavored kinds of lube," Theo told Liam with a firmly voice. The beta’s blue eyes widen at the last sentence, "Wha-"

"We play a little game, okay! We won't have sex today, we'll do something new. It's like the 'Taste the chapstick"-challenge just with lube."

The werewolf remained silent but already a bit aroused.

"I was in this sexstore and I asked the shop-assistance to fill the bag with some different flavors, so I don't know which flavors we have. I'll rim you and you may choose the flavor and I have to divine it."

Liam’s eyes flashed excitedly, nodding. He would definitely love this 'game' and he was thankful for Theo that he actually tried to save them and also felt kind of bad for not trying it on his own.

Again his lips got attacked by his husband’s warm ones, kissing and hugging each other. Then his tongue slipped in his mouth, touching his and fighting with it, making him slightly hard. Liam’s hands roaming his back up and down, feeling his muscles and also Theo ran his hands over his sides up and down, stroking his hipbones. Softly Liam moaned in the kiss, causing his husbans to smirk a bit and the younger one hit his arm gently, laughing. The dark haired lifted the beta’s shirt up, pulling it off and played with his belt, playfully. Liam pulled off Theo’s tank top, trousers and boxer shorts, giggling and so did he. Now they were standing fully naked in front of each other, looking in each other's eyes, eyes which were filled with love again. Finally. Liam had missed the glimmer in the chimera’s green fucking eyes and he finally felt again this spark inside of him, when Theo led him to the bed, pushed him gently on it and kissed him passionate.

"Ok, babe. Let's do this! We'll be blindfolded so it will be more intensive for us."

The werewolf breath hitched, it would be an amazing night.

"Ok, here are Scott’s bandanas, I hope he doesn’t mind that I did practically steal them," Theo breathed in Liam’s ear, which caused him to shook his head. The couple put on the bandanas to cover their eyes. Then Liam lifted his hand up to the shelf and grasped the nearest bottle, handing it to Theo. He took it, trailing small kisses down to the blonde’s left hipbone where he left a love bite and continued his travel down under. He kissed the his husband’s entrance gently, making him shiver. Then he opened the bottle with a 'clack' and slicked his fingers up. He rubbed his now cold and dripped fingers on Liam’s hole, lubing it up then he leant down to kiss and lick it off. The bottom moaned quietly and Theo now had to guess.

"Umm, tastes good. Was it.... like strawberry?"

The blonde haired ripped the bandana off to see what flavor it actually was.

"Close, but no cigar! It was a berry cocktail," he announced, causing Theo to pout a bit. The werewolf giggled, pulling also off Theo’s bandana.

"I want to see your pretty eyes, " was his explanation. The dark haired kissed him, smiling. The sweet, aroused couple started to make out for a bit, touching their tongues and stroking their bodies, it felt for both completely new since the last time they had made out was like weeks ago.

"Babe, let's continue," Liam gasped, breathless because of their little, hot made-out-session. Theo covered his eyes with his hands so that he wouldn't see which flavor his husbans would choose, kissing his fit tummy. Then he got a bottle pressed in his hands, with still covered eyes he slicked up his fingers, which gently pressed into Liam’s pink small hole, causing him to whimper. The chimera didn't want to exaggerate and took his fingers back, leaning down and gently kissing and starting to lick the entrance tartly. Liam closed his eyes, whimpering and moaning. This feeling was a bit weird but also one of the best he had ever felt, he was so grateful that his husband had decided to bring some fresh air in their bedroom.

"Liam, that is disgusting...I don't like it," his husbans told him and Liam looked at the bottle, grinning when he read the flavor. "Well, T. It is a flavor you really hate," causing Theo to frown. "Is it...like meat, roasted meat?" Liam nodded, laughing "It's bacon. Theo, the next time do the shopping on your own and buy the tasty ones." And the older one nodded, his face was screwed up. He hated bacon. Stiles liked bacon but not Theo.

"Ugh, yeah sure, I will make sure of that. Next one."

The blonde pushed the next bottle in Theo’s big hands, feeling excited and aroused. He really enjoyed this rimming thing, it was new, it was different and he already loved it after two times of being rimmed. He felt two, wet fingers at his bum, catching his breath when his husbans lined them straight up his ass, scissoring and licking him. This feeling was overwhelming so he let out a deep moan, followed by a shriek. Theo had just hit this spot inside him. The beta shifted a bit down so he could get the fingers deeper inside him again, but the dark haired didn’t react to this movement, continued licking and tasting.

Then the wet thing, called tongue was gone, "Oh that's a cool one. Really refreshing. It's mint chocolate chip like the same at Ben & Jerry's."

Liam nodded. Theo tapped his shoulder proudly.

"I think we only have two bottles left..." the werewolf announced, giving the chimera the next glide-gel who redid the process. But this time he would line up three fingers, causing Liam to moan constantly and the chimera gently thrusted his fingers in and out, scissoring him. Again he hit that spot and kept on hitting it, his husband was now a moaning mess, his glowing eyes were screwed up, his claws were clutched in the sheets. Theo really did enjoy this view so he added also his tongue, knowing that the game wasn't over yet.

"Ugh...Tii-Theoo...I'm close," Liam panted out, causing his lover to break away. The beta began to pout because of the missing feeling of those well-feeling fingers and tongue.

"No! We're not done yet. You can come the next time, baby."

"Oh god, then guess the flavor so we can continue," Liam snapped like a highly aroused brat.

"That was a disgusting sweet one...and it's pink, eww. Is it like bubble gum?"

The blue eyed checked the bottle and nodded at the green eyed who began to grin widely.

"Last flavor." Liam said, giving Theo the last bottle. Again the same process, licking up, lining up and scissoring. But this time the chimera kept on scissoring, pumping and licking and he also began to give a blowjob to Liam who laid totally aroused and sweaty there. He was moaning, whimpering and panting.

Theo deephtroated him, hit his spot and his husband screamed his orgasm, moaning out.

"UGH...GOD...THEE-FUCK FUCK FUCK."

But the dark haired kept on blowing, causing Liam to cum a second time. Theo was rather proud of himself that he finally manage to get a refreshing freeze in their sexlife. And it felt amazing that they both felt this bonding again they had felt through all their years even though during when they were just best friends.

Theo climbed up to Liam, kissing his toned, sweaty chest and reached his face, kissing his jawline, cheek, temple, nose bridge, eyelids, forehead and finally his lips. It was just a peck but it stated so much.

Liam cupped Theo’s face, admiring his eyes and kissed him quickly before saying, "Thank you so much, Baby! Thank you for this, this practically saved us. I felt like we were drifting apart and to be honest I haven't felt the butterflies in my stomach for a long time and I though that I didn't love you anymore. But now, I guess it was just a phase every couple has in a while. It just shows that you can't just rest on your laurel's you have to fight and work for a good relationship the whole time. And I did wrong. I just made you to do the whole work and I'm very grateful for this and...now I know that I'll have to do things for us as well. So, thank you so so so much, Mikey, I love you so so fricking much!" 

Theo blushed, having tears in his eyes and they kissed. Everything was fine now. They made it through their hard time and this was one of the most important signs that they were made for each other.


End file.
